2 RarePair Week 2018
by Freeandbored
Summary: Different stories same characters.
1. The Best Cook

**The Best Cook**

 _*Remember I am not an English native speaker, any help please by private message, with respect._

Since Lars lived with Mei, he started having a healthier diet, and he stopped buying food outside. Ironically, he had always been very picky, there were lots of things he didn't like and he would never eat even if he was payed.

Mei, to the contrary, loved to eat and cook. She was worried about his eating habits and decided to take care of him. She made sure that he ate his breakfast and they met to have lunch together. She even had learnt to cook some Dutch dishes to spoil him. He secretly liked all this attention, because it made him feel important.

The kitchen was his last favorite place of the house, but he loved to see her cooking. He tried to help her cutting the vegetables, cleaning up or washing the dishes. However, he got distracted by her moves, the way she made it look so easy and funny.

"I am going to teach you how to cook. You know I love to cook for you, but I would like to do this together" she told him one day.

He hesitated. He was very bad at cooking. Actually, he hadn't tried before because when he was a child his parents had a cook, and then when he started living alone, he cooked just easy things, bought food or ate outside.

He couldn't compare his lame sandwiches to her delicious dishes, like the fried pork chop rice or the _Stamppot_ that were his favorites, or those tasty desserts like _Baobing_ and the _Appeltaart._ However, he accepted. As always he couldn't say no.

They decided what dish they would prepare. She indicated him which ingredients they would use, and then she told him what to do. He was really nervous, but he wanted to do a good job and don't disappoint her.

They liked to do chores together, but his was the first time they cooked together. He tried his best. It wasn't as bad or stressful as he thought; it was fun because she was with him. She was very patient and helped him when he needed it.

After what it seemed like an eternity, the dish was finally done. It didn't look as good as he would like to, but well it was the first time he truly tried it. She was proud of him and gave him a kiss. It wasn't a consolation prize, she was genuinely proud of him and he knew it because she never lied to him.

"It looks terrible" he said.

"Don't worry, next time it'll look better" she said.

She told him that they'll try something different; she seemed very excited about the idea of doing another thing together. He kissed her, how much he loved her. He thought that when learnt enough maybe he could ask Emma to teach him how to bake a cake, which would be a nice surprise for Mei's birthday. And he could spoil her too. That sounded as a good idea, for the moment he will enjoyed those moments in the kitchen with her.


	2. A Wish

_**Day 3: Night sky**_

 **A Wish**

They were in the garden, sitting in the grass, admiring the starry sky. It was a warm night and they had decided to just be outside and enjoy the view. They could identify some constellations and admire their beauty. They felt so small, facing the immensity of the universe.

Lars put his arm around Mei's shoulders and she hugged him too. They remained silent; it was one of those moments in which they didn't need to talk because it was as if they already knew what the other was thinking.

She looked at him and smiled, hugging him tightly. And he kissed her. Then they saw a shooting star. She giggled and said:

"When I was a child, I used to make wishes to the stars"

He thought that it was very adorable of hers, and he knew she was such a dreamer. She still believed in magic, and so he did now.

"Once I made a wish and I had to wait some years to get it" she continued as if it was a confession.

"What did you wish?"

"Well at that age I still believed in the _Prince charming_ so I wished to meet someone special for me" she said a bit embarrassed by her own innocence.

He looked at her and then he got her closer. Being realistic he thought he was far away from being the perfect man she was looking for. But the way she always looked at him said the contrary. She seemed a bit nervous as if she was waiting for an answer.

"…Oh", was the only thing he could say.

"What do you mean with that 'oh'? I am talking about you, dummy" she replied.

"Really? But I am a disaster in the kitchen and I know nothing about repairing the house. Honestly, I don't know why you married me" he joked.

"Lars, don't say that. I am very glad to have met you. Probably you don't see it, but for me you are the best" she said serious.

He didn't know how to react. That was a mutual feeling, even though he never imagined he would end up with someone like her. He always thought that love was a fantasy, and getting married was just living with another person and tolerating each other's company.

However, with Mei by his side, his life was fantastic, magical. She was his wife, but also his lover and his best friend. She made his world brighter. Of course they had bad moments, as all couples, but they knew how to deal with it.

"Bunny, don't think you are less because it's not true. I love you very much"

"Mei…"

Lars caressed Mei's cheek and she cupped his face with her hands. They kissed; words weren't enough for telling how much they love each other. Then their foreheads touched, they stayed like that for a while.

"You are better than a Prince Charming" she said.

He hugged her. He felt naïf but he was grateful with that start. Mei's fairy tale wish was a reality and his reality was like a fairy tale.


	3. Flowers and Thoughts

**Day 4 history.**

 _**This was supposed to be history but since they have too much of it. It was hard to write it. However, this is more like a "What if..." in the present. I apologize for the inaccuracy._

 **Flowers and Thoughts**

"A Flora Exposition?" he asked.

She explained the details and sent him a link with all the information. He observed how excited she was, if it wasn't because that was a video call, he would have liked to hug her.

"Just think about it"

"I'll do" he said, jawing.

"You must be tired. It's already 4 am at your place. Sorry for distracting you that much" she said.

"Don't worry, I like to talk with you" then he looked at other point of his room. "I miss you" he said, shyly.

"And I miss you too, Bunny. So say yes, and we could be together for a couple of days"

He nodded.

They hadn't seen each other for a while. When he wasn't busy, she had something to do and vice versa. Their lives as nations were hard, and even though time passed in a different way for them, those months apart seemed like centuries.

He had been following around his boss because they had had a lot of work and conferences, but of course he could ask for some days off, because the situation was calm now, also he had to work more hours to get more free time.

Taiwan waited for him at the airport. She had a sign with his human name. As soon as she saw him she waved at him. He couldn't hide his emotion to see her again, but probably, they should be discreet and keep the kisses and hugs for when they were alone. She seemed to think the same.

"Welcome, Mr. Bunny" she said, pretending to be formal.

He rolled his eyes and she giggled. In the way her home she explained him all the places she wanted to show him. He felt happy to be with her again. When they arrived to her home, she helped him with his suitcase and then she closed the door. She was serious and looked at him.

"Mr. Bunny, I think you have forgotten something"

He was about to ask her but she pulled him by his tie to make him lean, and she kissed him. He blushed, and wondered why he would have forgotten something he had wanted to do since the first day they were apart.

"I am sorry, Taiwan"

"Stop being so formal, we are at home, call me by my human name" she said.

"Ok, ok, I get it"

"You dork, I missed you so much! You perfectly know that our countries don't have any diplomatic relations and we don't have any opportunity to see each other more often" she complained.

She was about to talk again, but he got her closer and kissed her, deeper and slowly, until they were breathless. He did it because he was dreaming about it, and he wanted to tease her. When they separated she felt dizzy, but happy.

"I missed you too" he said.

"Well played, Bunny" she said, impressed by such a passionate gesture. "For now, make yourself comfortable. Let me show you your bedroom"

"…Oh thank you" he said a little bit disappointed.

The bedroom was so comfortable. The bed was big and soft. The covers were pink; he knew those ones were her favorites. There was the plush bunny he gave her in one of their dates. In the wall there were pictures of some of their moments together. He knew that room. He smiled.

"What were you expecting? Of course, you are going to sleep with me, silly"

She kissed him again and let him rest for a moment, while she cooked dinner. But moments later, she gave a jump when he hugged her from behind.

"Dinner is almost done. Bunny, what happens? Are you feeling alone?"

He had missed her too much to just being there observing her.

"Mei… Could we pretend we are just a normal couple?" he whispered.

She turned around, and caressed him face. He kissed the palm of her hand. She smiled at him.

"Of course, Bunny" she replied. "For now, just wait a few minutes more, we are going to have dinner early and then we'll go to bed. You must be really tired" she said with a knowing look.

The next morning, they were ready for their walk. He was amazed by the beauty of the place; there were so many things to see that he didn't know where to start. She giggled when she saw his expression, took his hand and started their tour.

She explained him the details of every exposition, even though he had read all the information about it, but he didn't say anything to don't ruin the moment and also because she seemed so proud of her land.

They walked around; he was really interested on learning more about the plants and their uses, and all the species of flowers very unique of that beautiful land. He remembered those years when they met for the first time; she accepted to teach him the names and uses of some plants and flowers, and how the tension between them disappeared when some butterfly perched on his head and she laughed at him.

They rest for a while to eat something.

"Are you having fun?" she asked him.

"Yes, of course" he replied.

They continued their tour. He was a little bit tired, but he couldn't stop just for that. She was always so lively, probably because she was _younger_ than him or because he wasn't so much fond of doing outdoors activities.

But he felt happy, because at the eyes of everyone they were another couple more among the others. And sometimes he forgot their condition as nations, at that moment they were just Mei and Lars, a couple who were just having fun and enjoying each other's company.

He saw the other happy couples and a place that reminded him of a floral wedding. He would have liked to have a normal life by her side, living together, make plans for the future, getting married, have children, and age together. He didn't want those sad thoughts ruined their day so he tried to focus on the exhibitions.

When they were about to visit the last place, she stopped and looked down. He noticed she didn't have the energy she had at the beginning. He thought that she was tired, but she didn't even talk. He waited until they were in a lonely place.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Netherlands… Lars, did you have fun?" she asked. She seemed disappointed.

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"You were very lost in thought almost all day"

"It's not what you think"

She let go his hand and looked at him, waiting for an explanation. He looked away, he didn't know if it was ok to say what he was thinking. He took a deep breath; he needed to be honest with her.

"Listen, I was just thinking… what it would be if we were… a normal couple"

"We are a _normal_ couple" she replied.

"You know what I mean"

Then she looked down, every time they met, she thought about it. But for him, she tried to ignore that detail. She got upset, she wanted to really forget that but then he mentioned it. She just wanted to enjoy a couple of days with him, not listening what she already know.

"You dork, I waited too long to be with you and you only care about those things" she sobbed, and he felt guilty for making her cry.

"I'm sorry" he said, and hugged her tightly, even though she wanted to reject him.

"Mei" he whispered. "I don't know how will be our future and I can't promise you anything, but in this very moment I can to tell you that I love you, I love you more than anything in this world"

She hugged him too. She felt the same and she knew him enough to believe him. He embraced her until she stopped crying. He wiped away her tears, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Bunny" she said quietly.

"You are the prettiest flower of this place" he told her.

She giggled, she felt calm now. Then, he took her hand. It was time to go home. It had been a very busy day and they needed to sleep. They walked slowly while they talked about all the pretty things they saw and the plans for the next days. They still had time to be together and they wanted to enjoy it.


	4. Us

**Day 7: run away with me**

 **Us**

Lars hugged Mei, she was sobbing. He hardly could see her. It was late at night, but that was the only time they had to meet. Just in the dark they felt safe. It wasn't their fault, but their families were against their love and it had to be a secret that they still loved each other. Their time apart didn't help, when she went to a school just for girls and he went to college. To the contrary, their love became even stronger.

At that moment, they were spending their holidays at home. Her father had started accepting that some other young men courted her. However, he perfectly knew where her heart belonged. Also his parents were looking for a young girl to marry him.

"What you felt for that brat was just an infatuation" their parents told them.

But they were absolutely sure about their feeling. It was love. They knew it since the first time they saw each other, since they were still children. It was a strong and beautiful feeling.

"I am tired of this. I don't want to hide anymore, I would like that everyone knows I love you" she said.

He hugged her tightly.

"And me too. I don't know what else to do"

"Run away with me" she asked him "I don't care where, but I want to be with you. We could start a new life and being happy"

"What do you say?"

"Please. I don't want to marry anyone that isn't you" she sobbed.

He looked at her surprised, but it seemed to be the only solution to their problem. He didn't want to marry any other person either. So, they planned everything. It would be dangerous, but they were desperate.

Two nights later, they'd meet in their secret place and then they'd take a train to a very far away town. Mei carried all the necessary in a suitcase. She wanted to leave a note for her mother at least, but she didn't do it.

"Are you really going to run away, you aren't?" Li asked her, when she was outside her home.

"Li, please, don't say a thing"

"It's ok. You know what you are doing. Just take care of you. I hope we'll see again" he said, trying to hide the sadness of saying goodbye to his sister all of a sudden.

"I promise" she said hugging him.

And then he saw Lars waiting for her. He took her hand and started walking quickly. Li smiled, he hoped she was finally happy, he was sure that Lars would take care of her.

Lars and Mei arrived to the train station. They were more excited than scared. They were a young couple with the head full of dreams and the heart full of love for each other.

"I'm going to miss them" she whispered.

"I know" he said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

The train started advancing while they said goodbye to everything they knew, but they were sure their new life would be wonderful. That was a decision that none of them would regret. Years later, when they were an old married couple, she would ask him if he regretted to renounce to his career as a lawyer and all the success he surely would get.

"I won't change any single day of our life together for anything" he would say. "And you?"

"Me neither" she'd say with a smile, hugging him.

It had been easy to start from nothing, but if they were together they'd have everything, and that was the only thing that mattered.


End file.
